


Sound of a Crescendo

by athoroughlybakedpotato (acommontater)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, The Clark Kent Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acommontater/pseuds/athoroughlybakedpotato
Summary: Viktor has a terrible skating-crush on one of the skaters from team Japan.Also a cute-guy crush.A cute-guy-who-skates-really-well crush.A cute-guy-who-skates-really-well-and-has-an-amazing-butt crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned people not recognizing Yuuri with his glasses on and it ate my brain until I wrote this.
> 
> The title is from, of course, Smooth Criminal.

Viktor is smitten. The entire rest of the team Russia is tired of hearing about it. Yuri said that he was almost as bad as Georgi, which would have been hurtful if he wasn’t sure that he was the one who taught Georgi to be over-dramatic in the first place.

 

Viktor has a terrible skating-crush on one of the skaters from team Japan. Also a cute-guy crush. A cute-guy-who-skates-really-well crush. A cute-guy-who-skates-really-well-and-has-an-amazing-butt crush.

 

“Vitya, I love you, but if I have to hear about how poetically Katsuki skates one more time, I’m going to poke my ears out and then yours.” Mila says seriously, when Viktor sighs heavily and sits down next to her.

 

Viktor huffs, but also backtracks on what he’d been planning to say.

 

“Do you think he’ll notice me?”  Mila squints at him.

 

“Vitya, you’re like the face of figure skating as a sport.”

 

“Yeah I know but…” he gestures vaguely and sighs. “He’s just beautiful and I want him to be impressed with me. You know how I am with cute guys.”

 

Mila snorts.

 

“Unfortunately. But I think you’ll be fine.”

 

The Trophee de France comes up quicker than Viktor had ever thought it would.

 

It also happens to be the only competition before the GPF that he and his crush were in together.

 

Katsuki Yuuri. He watched the other man’s programs a little dreamily, even if he was doing his best to stay stoic on the outside. He’d smiled and congratulated the other skater when he’d come off the ice, but Yuuri had just kind of stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before squeaking out a thank you and bolting over to the kiss and cry. Viktor hoped that he would stay and watch, but by the time he finished his program and looked to where Yuuri had been standing, the other skater was gone. Which makes it difficult to sweep him off his feet with a romantic dinner in Paris.

 

He didn’t get a chance to talk to the other skater during the competition- during warm-ups he’d looked so focused on what he was doing that Viktor was loathe to break his concentration and he hadn’t seen him at the hotel or the rink otherwise.

 

Viktor sighed in disappointment, plopping down onto a bench in the lobby next to a guy with glasses, a beanie, and a face-mask on. There’s not that many people around since only ISU officials and skaters are allowed back here, so Viktor leans back to rest against the wall and stare at the ceiling. The guy sitting next to him has headphones on and is scrolling through his phone, so Viktor talks to the ceiling quietly.

 

“I have such a crush and he can’t even look at me without running away. Am I not his type?” Viktor knows that he’s good-looking, but maybe Yuuri looks for something else. Maybe he doesn’t even like guys. Viktor hadn’t considered that before. “What if I get to see him at the gala tomorrow and make an ass out of myself? He’s _gorgeous_ and I’m _terrible_ around guys I like.” Georgi had politely put it, with a wince, that Viktor tends to come on a little strong. “I’ll be blurting out ‘oh Yuuri would you honor me with a dance, I think your step sequences are divine, also how do you feel about a spring wedding?’ and he’d never speak to me again.”

 

The guy sitting next to him drops his phone with a clatter that jolts Viktor out of his musings. After a few seconds of the guy staring at his phone, frozen, Viktor leans over and picks it up. The guy stares at him (with gorgeous brown eyes) and takes the phone after an awkward pause.

 

Celestino Cialdini rounds the corner and give Viktor a friendly smile. Viktor nods in greeting and Celestino turns to the guy sitting next to him.

 

“I’m finished, you ready to go, Yuuri?”

 

Viktor freezes as the guy sitting next to him tugs the facemask down under his chin, his face red.

 

“Yeah, um, I’m ready.”

 

He was sitting next to his crush the entire time and Viktor- who does not come by the emotion of shame easily- suddenly wants the ground to open up underneath him. Yuuri glances back hesitantly at him.

 

“Ah, Japan is beautiful in the springtime.”

 

Viktor jerks his head up to look at the other skater. Who is blushing furiously while wearing a tiny smirk.

 

“You know, perfect for weddings.”

 

And then he turns and walks away with his coach as Viktor stares after him.

 

Yakov finally locates him and Viktor tugs on his arm lightly, a little dazed.

 

“Yakov, he’s even more perfect than I thought.”

 

“Who is? Actually, forget it, I don’t want to hear about it.”

 

“Yakov, I’m going to marry him.”

 

Yakov sighs.


End file.
